Episode 11
...Sorry For The Wait is the eleventh episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Late in the evening, Mika contacts Yuuto and invites him on a party celebrating Haruka's birthday on the 20th of October. The next day, on the way to school, Yuuto goes to ask Haruka about the thing she wants to have (as a gift); however, it did not give him enough clues to determine which present to prepare. Haruka and Yuuto soon find each other running away from members of the former's fan club and in an empty classroom inside Hakujou Academy, Haruka admits to Yuuto how much she likes Dojikko Aki-chan. This gives Yuuto an idea for a present, and he returns to Akihabara to look for the perfect gift for her. As he roams around Akiba, he remembers his first date with Haruka in the same place and, after passing by shops with Dojikko Aki-chan figures displayed, he feels stumped as he has no idea on how to pick a present which is of high quality. All of a sudden, Nobunaga appears from behind and was amazed that he has finally discovered an affection to anime merchandise. Yuuto later clears things out and admits that he needs help in choosing a gift for Haruka; with Nobunaga acting as a guide, they look for stores with Dojikko Aki-chan figures and Yuuto stumbles upon one which has Aki-chan clasping her hands together. Remembering Haruka's pose earlier, he decides to buy that figure. Yuuto and Nobunaga rest on the roadside after the former purchases the Aki-chan figure, and Nobunaga tells Yuuto that a lot has changed in him, particularly his dislike for going to Akihabara. Nobunaga also reminds Yuuto of the event that happened after that; Yuuto hands over a certain book to a stranger while Nobunaga is busy elsewhere. Eventually, that book went out of print and Nobunaga never had the chance to own a copy; he only managed to read it in the school library. As it turns out, the book that Nobunaga lost was none other than the first issue of Innocent Smile. Nobunaga soon heads off for home, and as Yuuto goes back home as well, he remembers Haruka as she told her an event five or six years ago, when someone gave her a copy of the first issue of Innocent Smile. Meanwhile, Nanami and Hazuki offer him a ride in the family car. Inside, he discovers that Ruko and Yukari are invited, and instead of the Nogizaka Residence, the party is to be held at a special venue, which is two and a half hours away by supersonic passenger plane. When they arrive, Mika goes to welcome them and she explains to them that the name of the island is "Happy Spring Island", a previously uninhabited Equatorial island bought by Haruka's father for the party. Mika also tells him about more details on the event, including 600 guests and a huge volume of presents from all around the world. Yuuto feels somewhat daunted by the amount of presents she would receive from them. After a change of clothes, Yuuto decides to explore the island. There, he finds his housemates drenched in alcohol and wanting him to come along as usual. Yuuto, also as usual, turns down the offer, and heads off to the rocky seashore, where he momentarily enjoys the view of the island. Later, he finds an elderly man seemingly looking for something. He volunteers and he discovers that the man was looking for a fishing hook he needs to reel in a very important catch. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of finding, they did not make any progress. Meanwhile, the man goes to ask questions about Haruka, and before they could start a conversation, Yuuto is forced to leave by the man, as he was called by Mika and the family maids. As Yuuto runs to them, the man gets what he was looking for. Yuuto soon notices that Nanami and Hazuki are still dressed in their maid outfits compared to Mika, who has already changed to a swimsuit. Hazuki and Nanami pointed out that it was part of their job, but Mika doubts it; she starts to undress the two maids, and Yuuto finds out--much to his embarrassment--that both are wearing swimsuits under their maid outfit. Soon, Haruka arrives, wearing a white two-piece swimsuit, and soon, they go to the water to cool off and play. Eventually, Haruka and Yuuto's closeness to each other becomes easily noticeable, and Mika and the others are pleased by it. As Haruka and Yuuto play tag in the ocean, Haruka finds herself in deeper waters, and everyone rushes in to save her. Luckily, she is safe but unconscious, and the others decide to manipulate the situation by forcing Yuuto to perform CPR to Haruka. Yuuto, not knowing that Haruka is unharmed, goes according to plan; however, Haruka wakes up with just an inch between her lips and Yuuto's and the two frantically move away from each other. Meanwhile, from a distance, a boy with blond hair watches as Yuuto and Haruka enjoy along the shoreline, and shows an expression of distaste to Yuuto. Sunset marks the start of the celebration of Haruka's birthday, and as the guests arrive in their formal outfits, Meanwhile, Nanami, Hazuki and Mika accompany Haruka to prepare her for the party while they tell Ruko, Yukari and Yuuto to change as well. As Yuuto heads off, the same boy watching Haruka from a distance approaches Yuuto, belittling his status and the present he will be giving. He then shows his present: an array of extravagant clothes and accessories with gemstones of worth 545 carats. As the boy in a white suit leaves, Yuuto looks down, intimidated. Haruka's birthday celebration is about to start. Adapted From Trivia New Characters Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu